Longest years of her life
by Queenahx
Summary: This is about a girl named Cassidy Kendra Potter, she is James Potter's sister. She is a Ravenclaw, currently in her second year. I promise it gets more exciting. Just wait. This is also my first attempt at a fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT ARE IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE ONES THAT I MADE UP WHICH ARE CASSIDY KENDRA POTTER, JULIA AND WILLIAM POTTER (MR AND MRS) LOLA REDENBERRY, ROXANNE WEATHERLY AND MORE. THE CHARACTERS THAT I DID NOT MAKE ARE RESPECTFULLY JOANNE (KATHLEEN) ROWLING'S IN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. I DO NOT INTEND TO SELL THIS STORY AS MY OWN AND ONLY MADE THIS FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO COME ACROSS THIS AS THEIR ENJOYMENT. I DO NOT OWN THE CONCEPT OF HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL DO. I DO NOT OWN POTTERMORE, I ONLY HAVE ACCOUNTS. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER WIKIA, BUT I AM A MEMBER. PLEASE EXCUSE ANY CONFUSION BETWEEN THIS SEARCH AND SOMEONE ELSE'S. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR MARAUDERS YEARS THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU CONTINUE YOUR SEARCH, BUT THERE ARE SOME SCENES INCLUDING THE MARAUDERS BUT NOT ALL. THIS IS ABOUT A SISTER OF JAMES POTTER, A MARAUDER BUT SHE'S TWO YEARS OLDER THAN HIM AND IN A DIFFERENT HOUSE. IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ANY SPOILERS ABOUT HARRY POTTER, THEN YOU HAVE NOT TO WORRY AS THIS HAS NO SPOILERS IN SO FAR. (I'm currently writing chapter 11.) BUT IF THERE IS ANY, I WILL WARN YOU BEFORE THE CHAPTER STARTS.**

[Authors note: Thanks to all my friends who voted this story's future, as these decisions were hard for me to choose alone, you will see these adjustments later in the story. I would also like to have a HUGE thank you to Pottermore and Harry Potter Wikia. These websites provided me with LOADS of information, therefore, I am thankful. Also this story is my own character, so if you don't like it then please be thankful of my creation at the very least. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And as always, happy reading.]

Chapter one.

For Months, Years even, Mr and Mrs Potter have tried for children. Finally, that wonderful moment finally came because on 2nd of May 1958, they gave birth to a beautiful girl. They often wondered what they were going to call her. They had countless arguments about what her name was going to be. And Mrs Potter was pretty certain that the middle name had to be Kendra. With great difficultly, they tried Katherine, Lola, Casey, Zoe, none of them seemed to suit her. But finally, about a week later, they had a name. Cassidy Kendra Potter. They couldn't leave the hospital until they had her named. So that very same magical day, they left knowing that both their blood status was pure-blood. From a very early age, well the moment Cassidy was born, her hair kept on changing colour. And so did her eyes. Little did her parents know, but they still knew what she was. A Metamorphmagi. A Metamorphmagi is a person with magical abilities can change their appearance at will. But due to the Potter's kind nature and not everyone interfered with their lives, they had countless discussions and several arguments between Mr and Mrs Potter, they had to lay down low and keep it to their family so Cassidy could tell people if she wished to. As time came more prudent, and inpatient, time finally came when they had a baby boy with jet black hair and dark brown eyes. His name was announced to be James while Mrs Potter was still pregnant as she had a slight passion for the name.

Roughly 11 years after Cassidy's birth

Cassidy was coming up to her eleventh birthday. James seemed somewhat, jealous However, thanks to their parents pure blood heritage, they discovered their magical powers when they were both just toddlers, and this was often considered rare as most witches and wizards find their powers later on, this makes Cassidy and James extra special. Cassidy respectively grew up knowing that she was a Metamorphmagi but her hair was exactly copper brownish hair, and the same eyes as her mother, otherwise the same as James,(Well fairly similar.) She always seemed to be patient un-judgmental, she especially wasn't arrogant yet she always found the courage to wear a smile that always enlightened up the room, and in James' opinion, his life. Cassidy had also already gained a level of control on her magic which was also considered rare.

x

One week before her birthday, she had received her Hogwarts acceptance letter so she opened it and read it exultingly.

_Dear Miss Cassidy Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft_

_and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 2nd of May._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Mr and Mrs Potter told Cassidy and James to finish their breakfast so they will go to Diagon Alley by no later than midday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_All students require the following items to attend Hogwarts. You need to buy everything else on your list, including one pet if you so desire. Please also note that all clothing requires name tags._

_All students should have a copy of:_

_Standard book of spells (Grade I) Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi Phylida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection Quentin Trimble_

_~~ Other Equipment ~~_

_One wand (You will collect this last.)_

_One cauldron (Pewter, standard size two)_

_One set of Glass or Crystal Phials_

_One telescope_

_One set brass scales._

_~~ Robes ~~_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMS._

Cassidy went through the list over and over as she was walking towards a building that had no name at first, but then showed up. The sign said "The Leaky Cauldron."

She was so busy in being caught up imagining what was going to be inside that a blind muggle almost tripped over her. She said sorry, but she did not know that the poor muggle was also deaf. She stepped inside immediately after this incident as James threatened to disown her from the family. They walked on the oak wood floor as Tom the barman greeted them. "Do you fancy a drink, Mr Potter?"

"No thanks, Tom." Mr Potter replied. So Tom went back to cleaning glasses with his rag. The Potters stepped outside, and tapped the wall 3 bricks to the right. The wall moved to the sides, and the cobbled street of Diagon Alley appeared right before their eyes. Cassidy stared at all the buildings; on the right side, Flourish and Botts, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie. On the left side, Pottage's Cauldron Shop, Apothecary, Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Madam Malkin's. Mrs Potter caught her eye.

"You don't think we can buy all of this for you on this street with the Galleons we have in our back pockets? You both have accounts standing Not Currently Open in Gringotts, that tall snowy white building at the end of the street." At this sentence, she looked up, along with James who also was curious what was in the shop windows. They soon they stepped up on white stairs, which leads up to two bronze doors. The doors were flanked by a Goblin in a uniform of the colours Scarlet and Gold. They had a quick march through the Marble entry, up to head Goblin and gave him one key as Cassidy's vault was ready to open, to have a Gringotts vault. Mrs Potter gave the head Goblin a key so the Goblin inspected it. "Very well, everything seems to be in order. Grinklerook!" A stubby little Goblin came out from the corner. "Take them to the vault." Said the head Goblin, who shoved the vault key in his face. Eventually the Goblin apparently named Grinklehook spoke loudly. "Right follow me." And so the Potter's followed in. They stepped on to a cart that spun them around paths so they couldn't tell where they just came from. Cassidy thought that it must have been there to make sure that intruders would get lost. They quickly arrived at vault number 524; it was full of A LOT of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts every pile seemed to go mountain-high. So she put 26 Galleons, 56 Sickles and 67 Knuts in her purse. Mrs Potter peered over what they had. "You'll need a lot more than that, dearie." So she reluctantly put 14 more Galleons in. "Yes that will do." And Grinklerook closed the door of the vault.

x

They we're leaving Gringotts with 107 Galleons each and 9 Sickles and 9 Knuts in her purse, so her purse was pretty heavy. First they bought the books that they needed from Flourish and Botts, and then paid a visit to Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to buy the brass scales; Cassidy got Crystal Phials, and a brass Telescope. They went to Pottages Cauldron Shop, and a Brass caught Cassidy's eye. "It says Pewter on your list not Brass." Said Mr Potter. After that, they went to Madam Malkins' for Cassidy's robes. After about half an hour, they had her measured and paid. (Though she never really liked clothes shopping much.) After that, Cassidy had the difficultly of buying a pet from Eeylops Owl Emporium & Magical Menagerie and she could have chosen between;

_Tawny Owl, (They have excellent hearing, 10 galleons each)_

_Brown Owl, (They have excellent eyesight and Superb hearing, they love hunting at night_

_10 Galleons each.)_

_Screech Owl (They are extremely agile and they regularly feast on Rabbits, Voles, Rats,_

_Mice and reptiles. 15 Galleons each.)_

_Black Cat (They make loyal, charming pets. 9 Galleons each.)_

_Siamese cat (They have striking blue eyes you know, an elegant frame and triangular pointed_

_features, the Siamese cat are seen by some as the most attractive in the feline family._

_11 Galleons each.)_

_Tabby Cat (The tabby cat has a distinctive patterned coat which can have grey, brown or_

_red stripes. 9 Galleons each)_

_White Cat (These felines often have bright blue eyes which stand out beautifully from_

_their snowy white fur. 9 Galleons each)_

_Common Toad (Common toads have warty skin and range in colour from green to brown. 5_

_Galleons)_

_Crested Toad (The crested toad has a distinctive upturned snout and gold eyes. 9 Galleons)_

_Harlequin Toad (The harlequin toad is instantly recognizable from its distinct tropical_

_markings which can range from bright yellow and black to red and green. 9 Galleons)_

_Natterjack Toad (Natterjack toads are distinguishable by the yellow line down the middle_

_of their backs. 5 Galleons)_

_Western Green Toad (The western green toad is distinguished by its green or yellow_

_colouring and black spots. It is nocturnal and not very large in size. 9 Galleons)_

_Barn Owl (The barn owl is common in Europe and has an acute sense of hearing. 10 Galleons)_

_Ginger Cat (Ginger cats are allowed at Hogwarts, and often keep students company_

_throughout their Studies. 9 Galleons)_

In the end, she decided not to choose one, as she never really trusted herself with pets.

"Now all we need to buy is my wand." Noted Cassidy.

"Great." Nodded James at Cassidy, then they all headed Towards Diagon Alley, South side.


	3. Chapter 3

The South side Diagon Alley was rather sunny, but also creepy as it turns to Knockturn Alley. In this side, there was the Daily Prophet, Whizz hard books, Second-hand robes, The Junk Shop, Twilfitt and Tattings, Gambol and Japes and Obscurus Books. But at the end was Ollivanders. Cassidy got 14 1/2 inches, Beech, Phoenix Feather core and the wand was described as supple. Ollivander himself commented "The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. Such wizards and witches, having obtained a beech wand without having been suitably matched, have often presented themselves at the homes of learned wand makers such as myself, demanding to know the reason for their handsome wand's lack of power. When properly matched, the beech wand is capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen in any other wood, hence its lustrous reputation." Cassidy beamed a smile as she paid 7 Galleons and left the shop, perfectly happy that she soon would be heading to Hogwarts, but she knew that these next few Months will sail by.

x

Finally, the long wait ended and a sigh of relief came from Cassidy. It was the First of September, 15 minutes before 11 AM, the time she was due to leave ready for Hogwarts. She had all her things, including self-ironing robes that she was very thankful for. She put all her things on the train, reluctantly saying goodbye to her family. "Well, I guess I'll see you at Christmas." She said, going to hug her parents and James, she never went down well with goodbyes, after all. "See you Cass, have a nice time." Said James who was barely speaking at all.

"I'll see you too, and don't worry, you can write to me when you feel down." She whispered back.

"OK, off you go Cassidy." Said both her parents giving her one last hug, and as the train started to leave, she was waving back at all of them.

x

She sat down in a carriage, with a boy.

"Hello." Said Cassidy, being polite.

"And hello to you, young woman." Replied the boy

"My name is, Cassidy. I'm hoping to be in Ravenclaw." She said, blushing as the heat filled her cheeks.

"Oh no need to blush, my dear. I was hoping to be in Gryffindor. And I heard they get on quite well." Noted he quoted quite positively. "Oh and my names Frank, it's a true pleasure." He said, shaking her hand quite viciously.

Cassidy giggled. "You have such a strong handshake, Frank."

"I've practiced it." He said, winking.

Cassidy giggled again. "Oh you are a charmer." She said, giving him a compliment.

"Oh, I love your hair!" He exclaimed

"Thank you that made my day." He winked at her again. "Your eyes, they're really something." She tossed him a compliment back.

"Oh they're not as good as yours."

They both giggled together. Cassidy looked at her watch, it was 3PM already.

"Wow that simply flew by, unless my watch is broken." She repaired her watch just in case.

"Nope, we're just very good company for each other."

"Mhm, indeed it did go fast." He blushed.

Time simply flew by, with them talking about things. Each giving the other advice, they seemed to be getting on quite well. When the trolley lady appeared, they both declined politely. Soon enough, they arrived at Hogsmeade station; they both climbed on to the platform together and shared a boat with a Girl and a boy. Cassidy, seeing the beauty of Hogwarts reflection on the black lake had comforted her a lot. The boy and the girl they had shared the boat with were too polite, as they introduced themselves when they got outside Hogwarts. "My name is Alice." Said the girl who was giving them both a nod. "I hope to make Gryffindor, I will be so pleased." Frank seemed interested.

"My name is Sturgis", he gave them both a softer handshake than Frank had given Cassidy, "I too hope to be in Gryffindor." Well at least I will have a strong relationship with other houses, realising she shrugged to herself, she had managed to shake it off when Alice had asked her what she was shrugging at.

"What house do you wish to be in?" Questioned Sturgis

"Ravenclaw."

"I never seemed to catch your name what was it?" Asked Alice

"Cassidy."

"That's a lovely name." Alice complimented Cassidy

"Yours is lovely, too, you know."

And on that note, Hagrid brought up his giant fist, knocking thrice times on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

A boned faced woman came to the door. "Oh thank you, Hagrid." She said in her Scottish accent.

"It were me pleasure Professor McGonagall." Hagrid gave her a nod, and disappeared to what appeared to be a tiny hut with a wooden roof and stone walls. Professor McGonagall signalled to them into the Great Hall. They reached the top where there were two or three steps and a chair with an old ragged hat sat on top of. This was in front of where all the staff had sat, with the heads of houses banners behind their chairs. Cassidy noticed the vacant chair that was in front of the Gryffindor banner. Professor McGonagall must have been head of Gryffindor. "Now, when I call your name, you will come up and try on the sorting hat, but before we do that I believe Professor Dumbledore has a few words."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall." Said Dumbledore, he seemed to be giving the bone-faced woman a sly nod.

"Now first years, be aware that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Thank you. Professor McGonagall, you may go ahead." The woman with the bone face whose name was Professor McGonagall, returned to her Scottish accent.

"Alice Fortescue." It took several moments, but the sorting hat called out with passion:

"GRYFFINDOR." And the house began clapping.

"Roxanne Weatherly." There was a pregnant pause.

"SLYTHERIN."

"There's not a witch or wizard who went bad and wasn't in Slytherin murmured Sturgis to Cassidy.

"Frank Longbottom."

"Well, here I go." Frank stepped up and two seconds later,

"GRYFFINDOR." He took a seat next to Alice. Cassidy thought well you can tell they're going to get married. She smirked to herself as the clapping died down.

"Lola Redenberry." A girl with fiery red hair and peak olive eyes came up to the stool and sat there. It took 3 minutes but finally -

"RAVENCLAW." A round of applause erupted from the far table. Cassidy's eyes followed her bobbing red hair to the table where the claps quickly died down. A few more names got called out, including Sturgis, and then finally Professor McGonagall called out her name.

"Cassidy Potter." Cassidy stepped up, she saw all those faces on her. Watching where she was going to sit, she sat down carefully on the 3-legged stool. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. Mhm quite difficult...This thought ran through Cassidy's mind like a stream. A lot of curiosity I see, but you also have cunningness when you are most dark... But out of all you're witty and clever.

Ravenclaw is perfect for me. Thought Cassidy desperately.

Well if you're so sure...

"RAVENCLAW." And a round of applause erupted from the far table. Her eyes darted towards the girl with ginger hair. Cassidy hurried over with passion to the table and sat next to the girl, who she had her eyes on all night, the applause died down and the sorting continued.

x

Professor McGonagall called out the last person who was to be sorted, who was sorted into Hufflepuff. She rolled up the scroll of parchment and folded up the sorting hat then proceeded to carry the 3-legged stool out of the great hall and disappeared.

"Right thank you, Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore called after the Professor. "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And they are: Bubbler Pus, Catnips, Primrose, Squeak! Thank you! "As Dumbledore sat down, food appeared in front of Cassidy's eyes. There was all sorts to choose from including: Roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup and peppermint humbugs. Cassidy took two pieces of roast beef, roast potatoes, two Yorkshire puddings, and peas and poured it all in gravy. She took three peppermint humbugs for a joke. As she was pouring the gravy, the ginger girl introduced herself.

"My name is Lola, what's your name?"

"Cassidy."

"Nice to meet you, Cassidy." As Lola introduced herself, Cassidy almost poured gravy on the mint humbugs. "I think it would be a bad idea to pour gravy on those." She indicated to the mint humbugs. I wasn't going to pour gravy on those you stupid little -Cassidy shook her head violently, then she carried on "Yeah... Thanks for the tip, I guess." And they ate in silence with the conversation buzzing all around them like bees. Occasionally their eyes met so Cassidy's dark brown eyes met Lola's olive eyes, though conversation never grew. After about 30 minutes Cassidy reached over to the roast chicken, and the food disappeared! But they quickly got replaced with desert. They had blocks of assorted ice cream, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding. Conveniently enough, the place that had the roast chicken on had been replaced with treacle tarts and Cassidy took a slice. She soon polished it off and it was definitely her favourite. So she went back for more. Lola laughed when she saw that Cassidy had treacle around her mouth.

"What?" Lola shook her head, giggling. "There's treacle around my mouth isn't there?" Lola nodded, exploding with giggles. Cassidy licked around the sides of her mouth. Cassidy wiped her mouth. "Is it gone?" Lola nodded; she was still red in the face. "You're unbelievable."

"Hey, I'm just a typical 11-year-old." Lola pulled out her tongue at Cassidy. Cassidy winked.

"Oh you're very typical, even for an 11 year old." Cassidy pulled out her tongue at Lola.

"Immature." Lola pulled out her tongue at Cassidy. Cassidy pulled out her tongue at Lola. The clock struck 10. The food around them had disappeared.

"Now that you've all eaten, I suppose we should have a song." Said Dumbledore in a cheery voice. Dumbledore flicked out his wand and conducted the song; he also created a ribbon that provided words. And the whole school began to sing:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_  
_Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts_  
_Teach us something, please,_  
_Whether we be old and bald_  
_Or young with scabby knees,_  
_Our heads could do with filling_  
_With some interesting stuff,_  
_For now they're bare and full of air,_  
_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_  
_So teach us things worth knowing,_  
_Bring back what we've forgot,_  
_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_  
_And learn until our brains all rot."_

As the last line of the song, Dumbledore conducted the last words to a halt. Cassidy glanced over at the Slytherin table and noticed a boy with bleach white, long hair with grey eyes and a girl with coal-black hair and very heavy-lidded eyes who was sneering and pulling a face in disgust.

"Ah such a wonderful song. Now of you go to your dormitories, your prefects will guide you." A girl with angelic white hair with aqua eyes said:

"Right, first years this way."

x

The first thing that Cassidy noticed about the common room, is that it had majestic bronze and blue linings, fluttering around. Also, there was a statue of Rowena Ravenclaw and her diadem was on her head. It read Wit beyond measure, is a man's greatest treasure. Cassidy mouthed a wow.

"I'm Prefect Leanne Dispinchit, and I'm delighted to welcome you to RAVENCLAW HOUSE. Our emblem is the eagle, which soars where others cannot climb; our house colours are blue and bronze. The arched windows set into the walls of our circular common room look down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens. No other house in the school has such stunning views.

Without wishing to boast, this is the house where the cleverest witches and wizards live. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, prized learning above all else – and so do we. Unlike the other houses, who all have concealed entrances to their common rooms, we don't need one. The door to our common room lies at the top of a tall, winding staircase. It has no handle, but an enchanted bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. When you rap on the door, this knocker will ask you a question, and if you can answer it correctly, you are allowed in. This simple barrier has kept out everyone but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years. Some first-years are scared by having to answer the eagle's questions, but don't worry. Ravenclaws learn quickly, and you'll soon enjoy the challenges the door sets. It's not unusual to find twenty people standing outside the common room door, all trying to work out the answer to the day's question together. This is a great way to meet fellow Ravenclaws from other years, and to learn from them – although it is a bit annoying if you've forgotten your Quidditch robes and need to get in and out in a hurry. In fact, I'd recommend you to triple-check your bag for everything you need before leaving Ravenclaw Tower.

Another cool thing about Ravenclaw is that our people are the most individual – some might even call them eccentrics. But geniuses are often out of step with ordinary folk, and unlike some other houses we could mention, we think you've got the right to wear what you like, believe what you want, and say what you feel. We aren't put off by people who march to a different tune; on the contrary, we value them!

Speaking of eccentrics, you'll like our Head of house, Professor Filius Flitwick. People often underestimate him, because he's really tiny and he's got a squeaky voice, but he's the best and most knowledgeable Charms master alive in the world today. His office door is always open to any Ravenclaw with a problem, and if you're in a real state he'll get out these delicious little cupcakes he keeps in a tin in his desk drawer and make them do a little dance for you. In fact, it's worth pretending you're in a real state just to see them jive.

Ravenclaw house has an illustrious history. Most of the greatest wizarding inventors and innovators were in our house, including Perpetua Fancourt, the inventor of the lunascope, Laverne de Montmorency, a great pioneer of love potions, and Ignatia Wildsmith, the inventor of Floo powder.

I think that's nearly everything. Oh yes, our house ghost is the Grey Lady. The rest of the school thinks she never speaks, but she'll talk to Ravenclaws. She's particularly useful if you're lost, or you've mislaid something.

I'm sure you'll have a good night. Our dormitories are in turrets off the main tower; our four-poster beds are covered in sky blue silk eiderdowns and the sound of the wind whistling around the windows is very relaxing.

And once again: well done on becoming a member of the cleverest, quirkiest and most interesting house at Hogwarts." Everyone broke into a round of applause. Leanne took a bow and she stepped out-of-the-way, so people could hurry to their dormitories. As for Lola and Cassidy, they both stayed in the common room for 10 minutes when it had settled down a bit more. Cassidy got changed, brushed her teeth and collapsed into her bed, which was warm and snug.

x

Cassidy and Lola were down in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall was handing out their time tables. So Cassidy read out: Monday 9AM Charms, 10AM History of magic, break. 11:30am History of magic, lunch. 1:45PM Herbology, 2:45PM Transfiguration. Tuesday 9AM Defence Against the Dark Arts. 10AM Potions. Break. 11:30AM Astronomy. Lunch. 1:45PM Charms. 2:45PM Flying. Wednesday 9AM Transfiguration. 10AM Defence Against the Dark Arts. Break. 11:30AM Defence Against the Dark Arts. Lunch. 1:45PM Charms. 2:45PM Herbology. Thursday 9AM Herbology. 10AM Flying. Break. 11:30PM Astronomy. Lunch. 1:45PM History of magic. 2:45PM Transfiguration. Friday 9AM Defence Against the Dark Arts. 10AM Flying. Break. 11:30AM Astronomy. Lunch. 1:45PM Potions. 2:45PM Potions."

"Oh we have the same time-table for today. Look." Cassidy peered at Lola's. They indeed both have the same lessons for Mondays.

"Thanks for pointing that out. Hey we can be like together all day today, right?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'm excited." Said Cassidy

"Me too." They both smiled at each other and the bell rung signalling for 8:50am. Cassidy and Lola set off for Charms.

x

They soon reached outside the charms classroom, where they lined up and waited for Professor Flitwick. He came out and said in his squeaky high-pitched voice:

"Right if you would all come in and take a seat." And the first years followed through. Lola came in first and sat down and she signalled Cassidy over, so she sat down next to her. "Today we will be practicing the levitation charm. But first we need to practice the wrist movement the 'swish and flick'. Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too — never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest." So Cassidy glided her wand swiftly and flicked it carefully.

"And pronunciate: Wingardium Leviosa." Cassidy went for her wand, but then she saw Lola flicking her wand hard like she was going to take someone's eye out.

"STOP STOP Stop. You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, it's pronounced LeviOsa not LeviosA."

"You do it then if you're so clever, go on."

"Why should I do it, when I know that you can do it? Go on." Cassidy waited patiently.

"Wingardium LeviOsa." Said Lola and then her feather began to ascend. "Oh thank you so much Cassidy!"

"You just need a little practice that's all." Flitwick finally noticed that Lola had done it.

"See here everyone! Miss Redenberry's done it! Splendid." And the bells rung for the next lesson, Lola signalled Cassidy to go to History of magic so Lola could have a private word. Cassidy gave her a nod and a smile, taking her stuff and she was unaccompanied by Lola which made her feel, somewhat, lonely.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what did you tell Professor Flitwick?" Cassidy said. It was during History of Magic. Even though they had separate desks, they were both next to each other.

"I just kind of explained how you were the one who helped me succeed." So you're not entirely ignorant of my selflessness.

"It was nothing really. You're acting like I'm your heroine or something."

"It was everything to me, and yes, you're my heroine." Lola's comment made Cassidy blush and made her far-too distracted from her work. So Cassidy got back to listening to Professor Binns. If Cassidy wasn't a Ravenclaw, then she would've fallen asleep. After all, ghosts do not make the best company, or the best teachers, either.

x

Tuesday. Cassidy's least favourite day of the week. She was certain because the lessons she had, were somewhat, boring. (Though she daren't say it in public or mention it with Lola, infact.) Otherwise, she was so bored (though she didn't look it) to sit in silence and listen to Professor Olson (The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher) yap on about how magnificent curses are.(And he even demonstrated the curse of the bogies hex on a fellow student who thankfully wasn't Cassidy or one of her friends but he produced the counter-curse after 5 minutes of tormenting, and Cassidy lost all her respect for Professor Olson.) After all hope was completely lost, 3:45pm, Flying had finished and Cassidy successfully kicked up off the ground and came back down after hovering for a moment. Lola couldn't get the broom up. (Though Cassidy thought that the broom was like a horse, it knew when you were scared. Lola said she was going to head up to the library to learn more about flying. Cassidy agreed, because Cassidy needed to write something down. In reality, Cassidy was writing in a book, her own book, in invisible ink so no one could see what she was writing. This book was a plain black book. Not just a book, but her diary.

_September 3rd, 1969._

_I miss James. Yes this sounds completely stupid, I haven't seen him for two days. I'm sure he feels the same about me. I can feel it. I feel so distanced between me and him these past few months. I hope he's enjoying home without me. I suppose maybe he envy's me a tiny bit? We barely spoke before I was heading to Hogwarts. Just imagine in two years' time, we will both be at the same school, the same living space. Even though he is my brother, I just feel it will be cramped. Cramped? In a school full of thousands of children from up and down the country? Even now I feel not cramped one bit. Surely I'm being ridiculous. But now, I'm feeling more alone since from every waking moment of my life, James has been there through the good and the bad times. I don't know how I'm going to survive until Christmas. Enough about James. Now - Lucius Malfoy. You can't say he's good looking. But he's in Slytherin. Slytherin... why should houses make a difference? We're both Pure-bloods that's for sure._

Lola looked over. "What are you writ-." Cassidy gave her a death stare. "Ok carry on..."

_Where was I? Ah yes… He's in the 3rd year… his hair is so perfect. UGH boys. Ok not Lucius or James. Ugh Lola can be so annoying sometimes she always follows me around, she always asks me for help in class. She acts like she's not even a Ravenclaw. I think she should be down with the Hufflepuffs, at least they would consider her more normal than an average human being. What a m- OOPS. Oh I'm such a bad friend. The sorting hat SHOULD'VE put me in Slytherin.._

"Cassidy?" Lola interrupted Cassidy's deep writing.

"Mhm?" Cassidy peered up from her diary the last of her sentence wrote.

"It's time to go..."

"Oh ok…"

Cassidy was breathless.

x

Cassidy was down in the Great Hall, eating the night feast. She hadn't touched anything on her plate. She was dreamily looking at Lucius Malfoy talking to a girl with coal-black hair and heavy, tired looking eyes. Cassidy knew she couldn't catch him even if she tried. Cassidy had a think what she wrote about Lola. _That was so mean of me.. maybe I'm a tiny bit mad at her because if I was in Slytherin I could be that girl talking to Lucius right now... but then again, I have no idea how James might react to his only sister being in Slytherin. At the very most, he would've hoped for me to be Gryffindor, just like he's planning to be. Yet I don't feel I'm worthy of Gryffindor. I don't think I'm courageous or brave. Maybe that's why I chose Ravenclaw over Gryffindor. I don't put much faith in myself so I somewhat lack to be brave._

"Cassidy, your dinner's going cold. What have you been doing?" Lola asked.

"Oh thanks for reminding me. I was lost in my thoughts." She replied. Lola gave an accepting nod and Cassidy started eating.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wednesday the 4th of September, 1969._

Cassidy got delivered some post by the brown tawny owl that she recognized from home. It delivered her a Letter that had to be from James. Eagerly, she read the letter.

_Hey Cassidy. It's me, James._

_I'm writing to tell you that I'm sorry I've acted so distant these past few Months; I was jealous. But then I remembered: Hey, I'm going to Hogwarts in two years' time, it's not like I'm a Squib or anything. Please write to me what house you're in, but my guesses are you're in Ravenclaw as you've always wanted. I hope you're not falling in love with the wrong sort or hanging out with them sort. Remember: Blood-Purity isn't as great as it seems, just don't mess with people who are in Slytherin, then you should be OK. I hope. Please write back soon. Oh and I thought you might be interested in this Daily Prophet. You're welcome. Mum said to give you her love. So here's your love:_

_Love from ALL of us._

_James._

Cassidy looked at the Daily Prophet cutting: **_First Muggle-born Minister for Magic, resigned._**

"Hey, Lola, look at this." Lola took a glance.

"First Muggle-born Minister for Magic, resigned? But... He resigned last year?"

"Indeed he did. Maybe this is a secret message?" Cassidy suggested

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"'Remember, Blood-Purity isn't as great as it seems.' This is exactly what this is. Abraxas Malfoy has been widely believed to be behind this..." Then Cassidy got it. "Abraxas Malfoy went to Hogwarts with You-Know-Who. James must think that he's going to come to power later this year, or early next year."

"Cassidy, how did you exactly get that from that letter and that Daily Prophet clipping?" Ignoring Lola's question, Cassidy proceeded with her theory.

"So that means, if Abraxas was one of his followers, then Lucius might be one when he's older."

"Cassidy... You may be right." Lola admitted.

"Yeah... I suppose it's a possibility."

x

December. The grounds were covered in snow. Cassidy reckoned it was so cold that she would get frostbite and hypothermia if she stayed outside for more than 2 hours. Cassidy would be going home soon whilst Lola was staying at Hogwarts because apparently her parents fight a lot at Christmas time. Cassidy didn't blame her. Cassidy couldn't wait until she got back home to see James and her parents. She was about to go, before she gave Lola a hug and a goodbye. She then headed for the Hogwarts Express, with the other students, in Hogsmeade which was a white blanket. Cassidy was heading towards a compartment with Alice and Frank in. But it was way too obvious that they wanted it to themselves so Cassidy kept going ahead to an empty compartment. She opened a compartment and sat down next to the window, her favourite place to sit. She watched the mountains, the trees sway with the Winter breeze, the distanced sun that was at its peak of Winter. Then she heard the compartment door close. Cassidy jumped. She turned her head and saw no other than Lucius Malfoy. But - it wasn't that perfect. He had brought along the girl with coal-black hair and heavy eye lids.

"Um hi?" Said Cassidy, a little confused.

"Hi, I'm Lucius and this is my friend Bellatrix." He said gesturing to the girl with coal-black hair. Cassidy just sat there, scowling.

"And can I help you two?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it... yes." Lucius gave her a sly smirk. Bellatrix just watched him and rolled her eyes obviously shouting in her head: Get to the point. Lucius must have got the message from Bellatrix.

"What is your blood status?" Lucius asked.

"What?"

"What is your blood status? You know, Pure-Blood, Half-Blood -"

"Oh.. Pure-Blood. Why?" Cut off Cassidy.

"Why aren't you in Slytherin like all the other Pure-Bloods? Or are you just a Blood-Traitor like the rest?" Interrupted Bellatrix.

"Actually, Bellatrix, the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Slytherin, but I chose Ravenclaw over Slytherin. Not all Pure-Bloods have to be in Slytherin."

"Only one person treats Pure-Bloods how they should be treated. I'm pretty sure you know who this is, Potter" Spat Bellatrix.

Cassidy chose her words wisely. "You are, of course, referring to The Dark Lord." Bellatrix came close to Cassidy, cornering her, with her wand pointing at her.

"You show respect?" She whispered with a slight sneer.

"Actually, I'm just afraid what you might do if I didn't" She muttered back. Cassidy felt Bellatrix's wand press down on her body. "I'm not going to join him, if that's what you're thinking. I will not join anyone out of fear."

"Courage." Bellatrix spat in Cassidy's face. "You should be in Gryffindor with the other arrogant people who disregard their Blood Purity."

"Gryffindor. That's for the narrow-minded. And to be honest, I would rather be in Slytherin over Gryffindor."

"That's probably the correct decision." Lucius barged in. Cassidy felt guilty because she had forgotten all about Lucius. Bellatrix took her wand slowly away from Cassidy. But then directed it at her neck.

"If I ever find you disregarding the blood that runs through your veins again, I will find you." Cassidy gave her a slight nod. "Good." Said Bellatrix smirking, and left with Lucius out of the compartment leaving Cassidy by herself making her wonder what had just happened. And so Cassidy began writing in her Diary.

_December the 19th, 1969_

_I feel stupid. I just realised that Lucius wishes to join the Death Eaters. Well I should have seen it coming. He is Slytherin after all. That Bellatrix girl is surely mental. In other news, I'm glad to be going home. I get to see James and my family. I can't wait until Christmas day. I'm sure it will be magical. Or in my father's most noble opinion, dangerous. Every year now, he's been going on and on how You-Know-Who will eventually rise to power. He suspects it will be any day now. I suppose he's right. A war can break out anytime now. I hope it's not soon, but I suppose it will have to come sometime. It's now or never._

As Cassidy wrote her last sentence, the train pulled into Kings Cross station. She took her things off the Train and stepped onto Platform 9 and 3/4, she ran and hugged James who was standing with their parents on the Platform.


	7. Chapter 7

Cassidy was in the main room decorating with her family. She was sticking pieces of holly all over the walls. Her father was tying cards with a ribbon to stick them on the wall. James was moping about with the calendar, trying to keep it balanced on the nails. Her mother was busy making tea in the kitchen.

"Dad will you put this on the mirror for me, please?" Asked Cassidy who was holding up a piece of mistletoe.

"Yes of course." He replied, lifting Cassidy up so that she squealed and she saw herself with a piece of holly in her hair which James must have put there earlier. She knew that she should take it out but she looked pretty with it in. After Cassidy stopped admiring herself in the mirror, she stuck the piece of mistletoe on the mirror and her dad gave her a tiny peck on her nose. She giggled as he put her down on the floor. At that moment, her mum walked into the room, who was wiping her hands on a towel who had evidently washed her hands.

"Tea is ready." she announced. So all of them followed her into the dining room.

x

_December 19th, 1969._

_I'm so happy to be home. Today, we decorated the living room for Christmas. As usual, I decorated it with loads of holly so basically it was red and green. The Christmas colours. The green Christmas tree was standing there in the corner with silver tinsel with blue, bronze, gold and silver baubles. The fireplace was steadily burning the coal. We have stockings, you know. Me and James. Mine is blue and bronze stripes. His is always red. Just plain, normal dark red. With white fur at the top like those classic stockings you get. We have one of these classic train sets circling the base of the tree. It looks scarlet, just like the Hogwarts express. The wheels are blue with a yellow chimney. It's a tiny bit rusty as it's been in our family for years. It's a bit worn as our parents always repair it when it breaks down. My mother always places this ornament type of thing on the table. It has like brown stuffed parcels with these delicious hazel and Brazilian nuts. On the fireplace, we have this tiny fire-place with these small, rubber stockings with each of our names on. Cassidy, James, Julia and William. Mine was pink with a doll poking out, James' stocking was dark blue and had a toy that was a green monster with one eye and 6 arms poking out, mum had a purple stocking with a pink high heel poking out and dads had a red stocking with a football poking out. The mantel of the fire-place was wood so we covered it with cards that had penguins, polar bears, Santa and reindeer on. I loved the ones that had cats in a Santa hat on the front, James has always loved reindeer. The mirror had a piece of mistletoe hanging from the top so every time our parents passed they gave each other a kiss, no matter how busy they were. Me and James both decided against this and swiftly walk past it without our parents noticing. Opposite the mirror, above the sofa, was a calendar. This calendar was sewn by our grandmother. It had golden tinsel by a thin piece of wood that kept it held on nails. On the pattern it had a snowman standing by a dog who was sitting by a decorated Christmas tree. Two bears were sitting in a red chair in front of an entire village that looked like Hogsmeade, whilst Santa brings them a huge sack of presents. The dates each have their own little symbol on like how number one has a Christmas tree on and how number 24 is a golden angel holding a trumpet. This is angel Gabriel. Mum put candy canes and chocolate coins in their little pouches. We have one each for every day of this month until Christmas Eve. They are delicious as they are peppermint. I helped mum make a ginger bread house. I put the icing on it and then ate it. I only really like icing on ginger bread houses as I'm not a huge fan of ginger bread. Anyway... Christmas is in 6 days. What could go wrong?_

x

_20th of December, 1969._

_Today our parents had a meeting somewhere. They wouldn't tell us where but we're pretty sure it's because it was another Order of the Phoenix meeting. They say we're too young but we know better. Me and James are thinking of joining the Order when we're older. Hopefully I won't get caught up with the other lot. Anyway, since Professor Dumbledore is in charge of the Order hopefully we'll get a better chance when we graduate. Tomorrow, they have a meeting in our dining room so we will have to stay upstairs for the whole time they're here. It's going to be pretty boring unless James finds a crack in the wall so we can eavesdrop... unless they use the Imperturbable Charm which kind of ruins it. James sometimes checks if doors have an Imperturbable Charm by flicking dung bombs at them and if they bounce off, then it's under the charm. He told me that he secretly bought some more whilst we were in Diagon Alley last May. He still has 5 left which is surprising as he usually uses them all within one Month. But this time, you can tell he's been careful in where and when he placed them and who he plotted them on. He knows that he has to cut down because of shortages. He believes that the war is going to break out into the open any second now... he's probably right._

x

_21st of December, 1969._

_The Order came today and before they sat down, I met Albus Dumbledore! I mean yes I have seen him at the school but never personally. I don't think he noticed me until today. Actually... I think he used Legilimency. He's known to be the best Legilimens of his time. He looked at me in my eyes, the easiest place to gain access to one's mind... I just realised. Why is Dumbledore not at Hogwarts? Who's looking after the children? I'm pretty sure I saw Professor McGonagall here. Oh and today is the shortest day of the year. It's been pretty bad, snow-wise. We had a massive blizzard earlier and that was one that I've never seen like before. Also wizards have been known to control the weather but only if they're powerful. You-know-who could be doing this. It's only just the beginning..._

x

_24th of December, 1969._

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing these past few days but on the 22nd both of my mother's parents died. We're going to their funeral on the 27th. They said that they both died of natural causes which were a huge relief. Well, that's what our parents told us. I just hope they died a painless death. It affected our Christmas spirits. I saw my mum place the turkey in the oven but then I reminded her it's Christmas Eve. So instead she placed it in the microwave but I just left it at that point. Once she was out of the kitchen I placed it on a shelf in the fridge so she wouldn't be asking me these weird questions why the turkey was in the microwave. Dad has lost a quarter of his marbles since he's scared for his wife because if she breaks or lashes out, he's hopeless. He will just loose complete control and he can't face that kind of inquiry._

x

It's Christmas day. Cassidy, James, Mr and Mrs Potter are settling down to a lovely roast dinner. They're passing around bowls of food. James passed the sprouts to Cassidy and she simply passed them to her dad. She did this with the carrots and the green beans so all she had on her plate was turkey, peas, broccoli, one Yorkshire pudding, roast potatoes and gravy. She was drinking fresh squeezed apple juice that had been transfigured by her mother to her liking. The radio was playing Christmas songs and her father was humming to them which annoyed Cassidy to an extent that she had to hum to them as well to block her annoying father out.

"Enjoying the songs are you Cassidy?" Her mother asked

"Mhm? Oh yes... very much. It gives this more of a Christmassy touch." She replied. Her mother winked like she was flirting at a school boy when she was a school girl. Most preferably towards her later husband. Cassidy was discomforted because Cassidy had never liked her mother much. It was her father who inspired her. Also it's very uncommon for adults to be flirting with their children. This is frowned upon by Cassidy. They continued their dinner with happiness. Cassidy pulled her cracker with James and a firework came flying out and told a joke.

"What gets served but not eaten?" Cassidy made a dramatic pause. "A tennis ball."

"That was truly awful, Cassidy."

"Your joke was no better, James."

"Liar."

"I do not lie." Cassidy winked. James snorted into his glass.

"Yeah... whatever you say in that imaginary world of yours." Cassidy couldn't help but feeling slightly offended. And so Christmas continued.

After tea, they sat down in front of the Christmas tree. Cassidy ended up as the one handing out the presents just like every Christmas. Cassidy got all the presents with sky blue wrapping paper with a bronze ribbon. James got scarlet red with bronze. Their father got dark blue with crimson ribbon and her mother got light pink with silver ribbon. Cassidy always loved the amount of time that her parents put in to wrapping paper and ribbons to make them pretty. But what was inside was even more exciting?

"10 chocolate frogs?! Wow! Thanks James!" Cassidy sounded enthusiastic.

"You're welcome. I know how much you like collecting the cards." James blushed.

"I'm glad that you remembered. Open mine. Go on." So James reached over to a hefty present and opened it.

"50 Dung bombs. Wow you knew I needed more but 50... Thanks a lot, Cassidy!" He reached over and hugged her for the first time since Cassidy got off the platform. Their parents were in awe. Their mother got a strawberry-scented perfume from her husband and she gave him some expensive black formal shoes for job meetings that he had coming up. He gave her a kiss on the lips. James obviously pulled a face of disgust as it was right in front of him and Cassidy. Their mother gathered up the wrapping paper and placed it into a plastic bag to put in the bin. Cassidy got up and picked up her present and carried it up the stairs into her bedroom. Then she got changed and collapsed into her bed, exhausted. Then she fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassidy woke and got washed. Today, her hair was black to show respect. 27th of December, 1969. The date of the funeral of her grandparents. She wore something that she rarely ever wore, a dress. Both her grandparents loved seeing her in a dress but she grew out of dresses and into shorts and jeans. Her dress was black with frilly flowers on that rippled into the dress. It was almost a strapless dress apart from the fact it hung from her shoulders by two thin straps. Her eyes were also back to dark brown like the rest of her family so she didn't look too odd from the rest of them. She wore flat black shoes with a small bow on. James, on the other hand wore a small black tuxedo to dress a 9-year-old. He wore a tiny bow-tie, which looked silly, in his opinion. But he wore it, as they often gave him sweets and other delicious treats, so they earned his honour of respect.

Her mother wore a lacy dress with flowers that rippled smoothly into the dress, the skirt especially. She also wore small, shiny black heels. Her father wore a similar tuxedo to James, but wore a black linen tie. They got ready to leave, and travelled by port-key as approved by the Ministry of Magic, to arrive at the funeral. They arrived at a grassy-hill scene, with the grass that was frozen with frost. Some of the snow had melted, but it had rested on a willow tree nearby so the snow was dropping briefly. She took a look at her surroundings. It was a very quiet funeral, with only 8 people to attend. Dark and dangerous times spread caution through their families. People sat down on white plastic chairs, arranged in rows. People took off their black leather gloves and woolly anorak jackets and draped them on the back of their chairs. They each took a glance around, nodding at people who they knew; gasping at Cassidy. Cassidy saw them watching her every step, she would've blushed but the coldness bit her around her face so her cheeks were flushed. When everyone had sat down, the Ministry official with tufty brown, turning to grey, slowly balding hair introduced the funeral.

He said "We are gathered here to preserve one final give away to Miranda and Howard Potter. We may experience our worst weakness in this ceremony and of fate yet to come. But our love and our power, strength, can keep us all being somehow connected... even if all the hope has gone and disconnection is all your feeling, there must be a tiny light to stop us from making ourselves insane, even without a tiny spark of hope. Remember, love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death. Perhaps it doesn't feel like it, but it is. In other ways, people frown upon this as mortality is our only and most precise fate yet to date. We have dark times that lay ahead, but would they-" he gestured towards the two coffins "- have given up?" People shook their heads. "They would've given us strength. Let's do the same. For all of us. Our strength can be more powerful than the darkest of times. We just need a little more light to look upon to." And the funeral drew to a close, they all went home quietly, unspotted by danger.


	9. Chapter 9

_First of January, 1970._

_I'm going back to Hogwarts today but I'm feeling ill. Mum suggested that I go back in a few days' time and arrange a Portkey to Hogsmeade. But I'm going back by train, and she can't stop me._

x

Cassidy runs through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 with her parents and James. It was 10:55AM and she waved them off with a tissue in her hand. She stepped onto the train and sat with Alice, Frank and Sturgis. She was sitting next to Sturgis.

"Hey Cassidy." Frank said.

"Hi Cassidy." Sturgis said.

"Hi Cassidy." Alice said.

"Hi Frank, hi Sturgis, hi Alice." Cassidy smiled.

"Cassidy guess what." Frank said. Alice giggled. Cassidy looked at both of them and got the hint.

"You two? Really? That's really sweet." Cassidy said and Sturgis nodded with agreement. They continued a long conversation which Cassidy kept on fading in and out from. Everything was suddenly a blur. She grew dizzy, her face turned pale white.

"Cassidy, are you alright?" Alice asked. Cassidy shook her head and got up to go to the toilet, instead unconsciousness swept her off her feet.

x

Cassidy awoke what appeared to be the hospital wing at Hogwarts. She had Alice, Frank and Sturgis all around her bed.

"Cassidy thank goodness." Alice said.

"Gave us a real scare you did." Sturgis noted. Cassidy gave a sly smile. But Cassidy noticed something wrong.

"Where's Lola?" She asked.

"Oh Lola... well she's coming." Frank said finally.

"You. All of you! Miss Potter had a rather nasty fall. She needs her rest. Off you go!" Madam Pomfrey said, shooing them away. So they waved goodbye to Cassidy. "You better drink this." Madam Pomfrey had handed Cassidy a pepper-up potion.

"Thank you."

"Just get well and I'll dismiss you after a good night's sleep." So Cassidy took a few gulps of the pepper-up potion and fell snuggly asleep inside the hospital wing like Hogwarts was her second home.

x

Cassidy woke up in her hospital bed to find Lola sitting next to her. Cassidy smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Where were you before when I first woke up?"

"Oh I didn't know, I was informed by Professor Dumbledore earlier."

"How long have you been here for?"

"All night. Madam Pomfrey let me stay as long as she made me promise not to disturb you. Why did you get the train if you were so ill?"

"Old habits. So how was your Christmas holiday?"

"Pretty boring actually." Lola sighed. "These Slytherin's... they're pretty brutal. Don't you think so?"

"Well..." Cassidy thought for a second. "Yes. Yes they are."

"Have you seen the newspaper lately?" Lola asked.

"No. Why? What's happened?" Lola pushed a daily prophet towards Cassidy as she sat up in her bed. "No... Surely not?"

"Surely yes."

"How can it be though? We've had the threat for years and I just can't believe it's here."

"I know." The bell rung for first lesson. "Well I have to go now. I'll see you later ok?"

"Ok. See you. Bye." Lola waved Cassidy goodbye and Cassidy opened the newspaper to the article: **_THE FIRST WIZARDING WAR IN BRITAIN,DECLARED._**


	10. Chapter 10

Wherever Cassidy and Lola walked, whispers followed them about the war. Everyone was dead quiet and travelling around in groups in no less than four like Hogwarts was going to come under attack any second. Cassidy kept on reassuring everyone that they weren't going to be attacked as the only wizard Voldemort feared was Dumbledore. There were people who believed the entire story, others decided not to believe that a massive war is going on due to the fact it may go on for days, weeks, months, years perhaps decades. All they had to worry about was the life's of their family and loved ones as anyone can disappear at any moment whether friend or foe but Cassidy knew they cannot afford to lose so many people that they are too vulnerable to the acts of terror that will be happening so much that it will be the air that she breathes.

x

_January the 16th, 1970._

_The war was declared a week ago but we're still shocked by the fact it's finally here. James sent me a letter about it like I didn't know or I don't read newspapers. He was right from the beginning though. Dad has got him on his ship, and their ship has sailed far. He's already been abducted even though he hasn't turned 10 yet. Unacceptable behaviour and bad parenting by my father. Our father. This is unreasonable. I may not accept the methods he chooses to raise us, but he's our biological father. And I can't change that as much as I would like to. I'm going to get abducted into this one day and I bet he can't wait until I do._

x

_March the 27th, 1970._

_Today is James' 10th birthday so I sent him a present that I bought at Christmas and sent it to him by one of the school owls._

"Cassidy just take some toast. Please. Eat for me." Lola was once again fussing over Cassidy.

"I'm... I'm not hungry, please Lola, leave me be. If I decided I'm not hungry, then don't force me to eat. It's not your time or your concern to be worrying about me."

"I have to worry, I'm your best-friend. Besides, my sister is anorexic and I don't want you to end up like her."

"Which one, Delilah or Amelia?" Cassidy asked.

"It doesn't matter, they're both as skinny as sticks and are both as evil as each other." Lola tossed aside. "So how's James?"

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him in a Month. But he's got to reply to me sometime as my birthday is in about one Month and he has to thank me for his birthday gift. How's Jamie?"

"He does. And Jamie's fine... I think he's magical like me. He did turn 6 years old last week and that's round about the time I started with my magic. Mum sent me a letter to say he lifted the postbox up. I hope my so-called-father isn't too pissed off though."

"I don't understand."

"My 'dad'... he's a muggle. My mum, she's a half-blood witch. My two sisters are squibs and they hate me."

"Maybe they're just jealous."

"They gravely assemble my dad, though. He's a wizard-hater. They're like the Nazi's of magic."

"I thought you-know-who was the Hitler of magic, and he hates muggles and muggle-borns."

"They're all the same."

"I suppose so." Cassidy concluded.

x

_April the 7th, 1970._

Cassidy and Lola were eating breakfast, waiting for the post to arrive. They heard screeching of owls in the distance. They both looked up and there came the owls piling in, bombarding the whole dinner hall. Cassidy looked out for the brown tawny owl, which was hers. The owl landed gracefully next to her and pecked at her toast, but she didn't care. She gave it the rest of her toast, took a roll of parchment off the leg and the Daily Prophet along with it. She first opened the roll of parchment so she pulled on the red ribbon and began to read.

_Hey, it's James again._

_Sorry I've sent you 3 letters this week but this is crucial. Mum fell on the cooker and hit her head. Sure, she could've mended it herself, but she decided to go to St. Mungo's instead. Yes, St. Mungo's. You know how much she hates places like that. We're celebrating my birthday during Easter holiday's which is in a week, as you know. So I guess i'll see you then. And thanks for the present, by the way. It was very wonderful. Anyway, see you in a week._

_Love from all of us._

_James._

She then moved on to read the Daily Prophet

_**MUGGLE DISAPPEARANCES/DEATHS.**_

_Julie Alice Warren: died yesterday afternoon. Age 36_

_Saffron Chloe Warren: died yesterday afternoon. Age 12_

_William Thomas Warren: died yesterday afternoon. Age 39_

_April Millie Keppener: died in the earlier hours of today. Age 5_

_Daniel David Keppener: died in the earlier hours of today. Age 8_

_Diamond Lola-Rose Redding: disappeared last week. Age 7, ginger hair and grey eyes._

_Oliver and Harry Twinning: disappeared two days ago, age 6 and 8. Blond short hair, blue eyes & fair light brown hair, blue/grey eyes._

**_If you have any evidence or know the where-abouts of these people then please contact the muggle police or the Ministry of Magic and they will consult the muggle authorities._**

"Hey, Lola. Look at this."

"Five deaths and two disappearances." Lola pointed out

"Exactly."

"What does this mean?" Lola asked.

"It means that five add two is seven. Seven all together. Seven the magical number."

"Do you think it's a coincidence?" Lola asked again.

"I have a hunch, I just hope it's wrong." She said finally.


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm going home for Easter, Lola is not. So once again, I am due to be travelling alone. However, this journey is different. I am going to be sat next to Sturgis. So here's my chance to get to know him better. I just hope it's not awkward._

x

Cassidy was in the common room with her bags by her feet. Lola came hurrying down the stairs, outstretched her arms, and hugged her in front of the other Ravenclaw's. But neither could've cared less. They weren't going to see each other for one week. Cassidy said good-bye to Lola and met with on the Gryffindor tower stairwell. She then set off with Sturgis to walk to Hogsmeade station.

x

"How many pieces of homework did you get?" Sturgis asked Cassidy. It was just the two in the compartment. Alice and Frank were in the one opposite. They were just pulling out of Hogsmeade station.

"Must've been around a million pieces." Cassidy answered. "Although I could be a boring, typical Ravenclaw and start right now. So it's out of the way, you know?"

"That's actually a really good idea. Give me a hand with my trunk." So Cassidy helped Sturgis get his trunk down with Wingardium Leviosa and she did the same with hers. She pulled the table out from underneath the train window, took out a bottle of ink and a feather quill. They both began writing. (Although it spilled and blotched a little bit over the parchment and the table.)

Cassidy began on her potions homework which was to write all the ingredients for Cure for Boils. Once she finished that she moved onto charms homework which was to describe the effects of the softening charm and the fire charm. She then had to describe how the switching spell works on her transfiguration homework. After that she had to list all the moons of Jupiter and describe what quantities they each had. Then for her History of Magic homework she had to use two rolls of parchment to describe the differences of Emeric the Evil and Uric the Oddball.

x

When the train pulled into the station, Cassidy and Sturgis still hadn't finished all of their homework but they had progressed through most of it, which was good. Cassidy and Sturgis climbed off the platform together and then said their good-byes as they both ran up to hug their families.

[Authors note: Yes sorry this is short but hey, there's another chapter coming soon. Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)]


	12. Chapter 12

_It's Easter holidays. Today, we're going to St. Mungo's and we're celebrating James' birthday there. We ought not to be too loud, otherwise we may disturb the other patients. They have our full respect. Including Jame_s'.

Cassidy was getting dressed when she heard a bang from the kitchen. She pulled her top over her head and ran down.

"I-I'm sorry to scare you like that Cassidy, I'm just extremely nervous you see. My hands are shaky." She looked down at her fathers feet, there was a broken glass. Her father muttered reparo. _Nervous? Father is never nervous._

"Dad, are you sure you're alright?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes I'm fine... continue getting dress. I'm fine." He added. So Cassidy went back upstairs to finish off.

x

Cassidy, James and their father arrived swiftly at St. Mungo's before going through that blasted shop window through the muggle crowd. They went up to the reception desk and looked at the board behind it.

_Ground floor: Reception and Artefact Accidents_

_First floor: Creature-Induced Injuries_

_Second floor: Magical Bugs and Diseases_

_Third floor: Potions and Plant Poisoning_

_Fourth floor: Spell damage_

_Fifth floor:_ _Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop._

Their father walked up to the receptionist as there was no line and asked where they may find Mrs. Julia Potter.

"Ah yes, she will be on the first floor. Apparently she's done more damage than to her -." Before the receptionist could finish, Mr. Potter was off running to the first floor with his children behind him.

x

"A WEREWOLF." Mr. Potter bellowed at the healer. "A WEREWOLF. HOW ON EARTH DID A WEREWOLF COME AND BITE HER."

"W-Well s-sir."

"SPIT IT OUT." He ordered.

"The werewolf who bit your wife wasn't in it's werewolf form."

"I don't understand."

"She's not a werewolf, but she has bad scarring and she needs her rest. We expect that she has wolfish behaviour. We'll let you in as it is an special occasion." So the healer pulled the handle on the door to open the ward and directed them to bed number 10.

"Hey Cassidy. How's Hogwarts?" Her mother asked.

"Good. And how are you?"

"Pretty bad if I do say so myself." They both gave a moment of quiet laughter. "How's my birthday boy?" She asked James.

"Good apart from the fact it was a week ago." James replied.

"Ha ha. Let's pretend it's today."

"How did you guess our plan?!"

"Psychic skills. You know - from the bite."

"Of course! It seems so simple!" James replied. Cassidy felt disgusted by the amount of sarcasm flying around the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Cassidy was boarding the train to go back to Hogwarts, she had all of her homework done and she was once again sharing a compartment with Alice, Frank and Sturgis. It was a very lovely ride, but most of the conversation was about the end of year examination test. They would all have to spend a lot of time studying in the library. But that wasn't the most worrying thing for Cassidy. She was worrying about her dear mother and the fact that she had a werewolf bite. Well not exactly a werewolf. And the fact that they were living during the first wizarding war where no one had any good ideas except perhaps Professor Dumbledore and his secret society called Order of the Phoenix. Well a secret society to fight of _You-know-who _is a good idea. After all, Dumbledore is arguably the most _powerful_ wizard.

So perhaps, they are safe for now. As Dumbledore is the only wizard _he _fears.

x

In the library, Lola and Cassidy both had their heads down, quills out and taking so much notes that they wrote through 10 pages each. Each page contained a subject and some of them took over two pages such as Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic and Defense against the Dark Arts. Revision never went down with Cassidy, she preferred reading books to anything else. She enjoyed muggle authors the best. It was interesting to read Charles Dickens and William Shakespeare. She also read a lot of crime books, they made investigations exciting and thrilling. Lord of the Flies didn't interest her much, either. She never cared for crashes or mass destruction. She also read The Fellowship of the Ring and The Lion, the witch and the wardrobe. The book she read last week was called Charlotte's web. It was ever so sad the ending, but she hardly ever cries at books. For that matter, she read all the books by C.S Lewis and J.R.R Tolkien. The crucible excited her, but was disappointed to find that she finished it within 7 days of receiving the book from her mother.

x

The exam dates were posted on the notice board in the common room.

_First years: 1st - 3rd of June_

_Second years: 8th - 10th of June_

_Third years: 15th - 17th of June_

_Fourth years: 22nd - 24th of June_

_Fifth years: 25th of June - 3rd of July._

_Sixth years: 10th - 13th of July_

_Seventh years: 13th - 19th of July_

_Please note: if your exams last from Monday to Sunday, you will have one or two weeks break before-hand._

"Those dates could've been better." Said Lola, shaking her head.

"Hey, we have a Month until ours. Just be thankful it's only for three days." Cassidy replied.

[Authors note: Sorry this that chapter fails, I had no idea what to write even though I planned it. Next chapter should be out soon but it's probably going to be about the exams and such so stick around.]


	14. Chapter 14

**EXAM WEEK**

_For a few days, my end of year examinations are going to take place. First of all, I have my practical Charms exam._

Everyone was lining up outside Professor Flitwick's office, awaiting to be called in. There was only five Ravenclaws in Cassidy's year. And they got called out one by one by alphabetical letter of their surname.

"Lynn Heron."

A few minutes later he called out another name.

"Atticus Mason."

Another few minutes went by.

"Cassidy Potter."

And so Cassidy walked into his office.

x

"Cassidy."

"Yes, sir?"

"I would like you to make this pineapple - dance."

"Sure." She pulled out her wand, and pointed it directly at the pineapple. And pronounced: "Tarantallegra." And the pineapple began to jive.

"Oh well done. Splendid. That would be all."

"Good day to you, professor." And Cassidy walked outside of his office.

x

Next, she had her practical Transfiguration exam. So she went inside Professor McGonagall's office as soon as she was called, and began.

"Take a seat, Miss Potter." So Cassidy took the seat opposite her and thanked her. Beside Professor McGonagall was a jar of ginger newt biscuits.

"Would you like a biscuit?" She asked, Cassidy kindly rejected. "Ok, then let's begin." She placed a mouse upon the table. "I would like you to turn this mouse into a snuff box. Points will be awarded how pretty the snuff box is and points will be taken off it still has whiskers. Do you understand."

"Yes Professor."

"Get your wand out then." So Cassidy withdrew her wand, and pointed her wand directly at the mouse, and thought of a shining purple snuff box, concentrated hard to not produce whiskers and then the mouse turned successfully into a shining purple snuff box that looked professional, but best of all, no whiskers.

"Congratulations, Miss Potter, you may leave this examination and that's the end of this morning. I suggest you either go back up to your common room or if you hang around for a while, go to the great hall and have your lunch."

"Thank you, Professor for your kind suggestions. However, I was thinking to go to the library for last minute preparations as I have my potions practical next."

"Very well, best of luck." And Cassidy left her office.

x

"5 minutes remaining." Professor Slughorn called out over the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's. They had to brew a potion from memory. Cassidy chose the potion she knew off by heart: Antidote to Common poisons. She was adding the two mistletoe berries into her cauldron. She then stirred it counter-clockwise twice. She then waved her wand to complete the potion in huge success.

"And time is up. Well, if you haven't finished then I'll mark what you have done, shall I?" He walked around pondering the classroom giving acceptable nods whilst passing by. "Oh, Cassidy! Antidote to Common poisons I believe? I have to say I wouldn't have done it better myself. 5 points to Ravenclaw as well as an remarkable result." Cassidy was glowing through the distraught faces of Hufflepuff's.

x

Cassidy had finished all of her exams including her theories. She only had her Astronomy test left. It was Wednesday midnight. They were observing the moons of Jupiter. Then, with a sudden disturbance causing Cassidy to knock over her pot of ink, there was a flash of red light outside of the Astronomy Tower where it saw out onto the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Professor Olson had been hit with the stunning curse by an unknown hooded person. There was screams coming from outside and then the hooded figure cast a blinding green light, and Professor Olson drew a breath no more. The hooded figure then disapparated, apparently breaking the Anti-Disapparition jinx, and everyone drew their attention to the window and immediately stopped what they were doing. Cassidy, who had finished her examination only moments ago, kept her eyes glued to the window then started tutting to Lola.

"Stunning spell then the killing curse. What a way to go." She tutted whilst Lola was shaking her head.

"Poor Professor Olson." She replied, with Cassidy nodded in agreement. They looked around for Professor Sinistra, but she was no where to be seen.

x

The next morning, Professor Dumbledore had called off all examinations with the exceptions of OWLs and NEWTs. And there was a warning of fear.

"Due to recent events, we've been requested to send all students home immediately and acquire a lengthy investigation. With the exception of OWL and NEWT students, who shall be starting their examinations next week, all the other examinations have been called off in order for you to go back home safe and sound for the summer holidays. The trains are ready for departure and all of your things have already boarded onto the train. But remember, Professor Olson did not die in vain. We are certainly not going to let his memory be an insult to him. We have entered dark and dangerous times, and extra measures must be taken. I hope you all have a nice summer holiday." And everyone began to file out of the great hall by their prefects into Hogsmeade.


	15. Chapter 15 (Summer)

On the Hogwarts express, Lola and Cassidy sat together. They were disappointed that they had to leave Hogwarts so soon, like it was a second home. They talked how unfortunate it was for Professor Olson to just die like that. But then Cassidy pointed out that it was the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.

"So the curse is real." Lola said.

"Yep. I guess so." Cassidy confirmed. Cassidy, with nothing more else to do, she pulled out her diary and a quill.

_Summer. Yep, I bet this is going to go by rather smoothly. Apart from the fact that I know that it's going to be ages until September again, and quite frankly, I cannot wait to begin my Second Year. I'm going to have so much fun this holiday, though, we're going to Wales. (Yes, can you believe it?) Anyway, we're going to travel by port key for obvious reasons. (Me and James are too young for apparition and the floo network makes our mum go dizzy and feel sick. This doesn't affect her as much.) We're going as of next week, and we're staying in a house that has the view of a beach. It's not on the beach, it's quite a distance away but it only takes one or two minutes to reach there. Dad was going on about how he can play muggle golf! Mum wasn't very impressed, but apparently I seem anxious to learn, according to James. I have to end this here, I'm afraid. The train is arriving. See you soon. Love, Cassidy._

x


	16. Chapter 16 (To be continued)

Cassidy was boarding the train once more on Platform 9 and 3/4. She was about to start her second year at Hogwarts and Lola has something important to tell her. She waved goodbye-hugged her mum, dad and James- and found the carriage with Lola in, who was hiding her face in her hand so Cassidy could not see her face and she looked away from the door.

"Lola?" Lola found Cassidy's voice soothing. "What's wrong?" Lola pulled up her left arm sleeve and showed it to her.

[Authors note: Sorry.]


	17. Chapter 16 (Continued)

[Authors note: Sorry for the small chapter last time. I just couldn't resist.]

The dark mark was upon her arm. Cassidy couldn't believe her eyes.  
"H-how?" She asked, her eyes sparkling with fear. Lola shook her head. Cassidy was shaking hers over and over murmuring to herself "No no no no no..." But then she suddenly stopped and her voice turned into a piercing tone. "At least tell me why." She snapped.

"I was in discomfort, you see. I've been thinking about it but I didn't think he would actually...-" Cassidy didn't need to hear anymore, she stormed out of her carriage, away from what had become of her best friend.

x

Cassidy was sitting with Sturgis for the rest of the way. She didn't tell him what had happened, she was petrified. Her journey to Hogwarts was somewhat, boring and uneventful. It wasn't Sturgis. It was the conversation. It turns out they have _nothing_ in common. Yes can you believe it? **_Nothing._** Not in the slightest. Besides, they were almost there and Cassidy did enjoy the company.

x

Professor Dumbledore was standing behind his owl podium. He looked upon all students, especially Cassidy. Professor McGonagall was carrying a stool and a hat back outside of the Hall.

"First years, welcome. Other years, welcome back. I'm pleased to see you all looking so happy and healthy. Now; I should remind you that the Forbidden forest is, yes you guessed, strictly forbidden. I would also like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Ockland. I bade him good luck. Thank you." Food appeared before Cassidy's eyes and the First years were gaping. Cassidy didn't feel like eating, but she was hungry and so she ate. Lola's eyes were constantly darting in her direction. They were dark circled and her face was red and puffy. Cassidy tried desperately to ignore her. But her eyes were too misunderstood. And Cassidy felt too much remorse.

After she ate, she went into the Ravenclaw tower and went to sleep before Lola came in, so she didn't have to face her once more that evening. She felt her eyes on her even when she was sleeping.

x

Ravenclaw's new timetable were being handed out by Professor Flitwick. Cassidy's new timetable showed thus:

_Monday; 9 am, Potions. 10 am, Defense Against the Dark arts. BREAK. 11:15 am, Transfiguration. LUNCH. 1 pm, Charms. 2 pm, Herbology._

_Tuesday; 9 am, Herbology. 10 am, Herbology. BREAK. 11:15 am, History of Magic. LUNCH. 1 pm, Transfiguration. 2 pm, Transfiguration._

_Wednesday; 9 am, History of Magic. 10 am, Herbology. BREAK. 11:15 am, Potions. LUNCH. 1 pm, Defense Against the Dark Arts. 2 pm, FREE. 11 pm, Astronomy._

_Thursday; 9 am, Potions. 10 am, Potions. BREAK. 11:15 am, History of Magic. LUNCH. 1 pm, Charms. 2 pm, Defense Against the Dark arts._

_Friday; 9 am, Charms. 10 am, Charms. BREAK. 11:15 am, Transfiguration. LUNCH. 1 pm, History of Magic. 2 pm, Defense Against the Dark arts.  
_She packed up her new timetable and left the Great Hall before Lola could have a peek at her timetable.

x

It was break on the 4th of September, 1971. Cassidy was sitting in the library with a group of friends; Maya, Katrina, Grace and Lydia. Maya and Grace were in Ravenclaw and Lydia and Katrina were in Hufflepuff. Maya had long blonde hair and light brown eyes, Grace had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, Lydia had light brown hair that was always in the pony tail and sparkling blue eyes, Katrina had reddish/brown hair with opaque eyes. Cassidy had typically been set the challenge to read the whole of Hogwarts: A History. Naive enough, she agreed. She had no idea what she was getting into. She was also talking, but the conversation had died down. She knew instantly Lola was behind her.

"What is it, Lola?" She asked in a stern tone.

"A talk. Do you have a second?" Lola replied.

"No, not for you anyway." She replied harshly. Grace giggled. Then did Katrina, followed by Lydia. Lola took Cassidy's arm.

"Please, one second."

"Lola, let go of me or I'll hex you. I mean it." Lola let go.

"Just one -"

"Fine." Cassidy left the table reluctantly.

"I want to explain."

"One. Ok your time is up."

"I'm serious, Cassidy."

"As am I."

"Please stop being so difficult."

"Me? Ha." Cassidy gave a high pitched laugh. "You're calling me difficult, please. You wanted to talk, face-to-face. Which was understandable, but under the circumstances -."

"Let me explain. I - well, I was out for a walk one day, dad had slapped me, and it happened. Like, easily. It's like... he knew some how. I never realised that he would actually -. I thought I could trust you with this."

"You obviously thought wrong."

"Have you at least told _them?_" Lola spat.

"No."

"How so?"

"I still have a soul, don't I?"

"You don't act like it." Lola new instantly she had gone over the edge, but she could no longer control her anger. Cassidy gave her a strong shove, so that she almost fell over a bookshelf, and slammed herself back into her chair. Lola was absolutely startled. However, it could've been worse. She almost touched her mark.


	18. Chapter 17

Cassidy was walking around the Hogwarts grounds by herself, she often liked to roam here when she didn't want people to find her. There were many hiding places, and she of all people loved the view the most. She heard laughing in the distance and her instinct told her to look behind her. And so she did. She saw her old friend laughing with a couple of Slytherin's. This caused Cassidy to change her hair and eye colour before Lola could notice. They ran past her, almost causing her to fall in the lake, and went straight up the hill and back down again. Cassidy had had enough and decided to go back into her dormitory. When she got back, she saw Lola on her bed and she appeared to be crying. Reluctantly but do-able, Cassidy approached her with a soft touch and a voice. Tears were streaming down her face and onto the letter she had in her hand.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Cassidy asked, concerned.

"It's not really your business anymore, Cassidy." Lola was distraught and Cassidy almost backed off when she saw Lola's red face and puffy eyes. She looked like she had been crying for weeks. "Anyway, it's stupid how much you can hate your sister but still be sad when she's fatally - ill." Lola spat.

"Amelia or Delilah?"

"Take a wild guess, Cassidy."

"Amelia. What happened?"

"She was diagnosed with cancer."

"Oh my..."

"Shocked? I suppose you were even more shocked when you saw me with those Slytherins."

"You knew it was me?"

"How could I not? I've known you for a year AND I know about your Metamorphic abilties."

"I never knew it was going to come down to this."

"Nor did I."

"I'm doing you a favour because you did me one."

"Only fair."

"Here's the deal: If you tell anybody about you-know-what, I will tell them about your you-know-what. Understand me?" Cassidy nodded her head. "Good." After Lola had got changed, Cassidy's other friends came into the dormitory and told her to come to the common room; it was far too early. Lola got into bed and pretended to sleep whilst they left. She felt alone, and she was indeed very alone.

x

Cassidy's subjects were so not so good. Her Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was a total git. He was totally unfair to everyone except to the Slytherins. He always referred to Ravenclaws as insufferable know-it-alls. He tried his hardest to make their Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons as tough as possible, always making sure they have homework to hand in every lesson making it tough as possible so that the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors got as much homework as possible which resulted in 2 rolls of parchment or longer and severe consequences were given out to anyone who failed to hand their homework in. Cassidy, like so many of the others, had always handed in their homework on time in order to please Professor Cane as much as they could without pleasing him successfully. Cassidy was only greatful that she didn't have her Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Slyhterins, otherwise that would've unbearable to face every lesson with him treating them biased.

x

As Halloween was getting steadily nearer, a notice was posted on the common room saying that Quidditch Try-Outs were coming up. Cassidy wish that she could, but she couldn't try out because she didn't have her own broom. So she sighed and got back to her homework set by Professor Cane.


	19. Chapter 18

It was Halloween night, Cassidy was down in the great hall along with everybody else. She and Lola over the past few weeks exchanged quick 'hello's and 'how are you's, but it was going no where. Cassidy thought that Lola must've given up, yet to Cassidy's surprise, Lola hadn't. Lola wasn't very far fetched with things as she usually gave up her homework five minutes later so that Cassidy had to help her. It was very common nowadays to see Lola in one corner of the common room with books stacked up, doing her homework one night a week including the Defense Against the Dark Arts work which was becoming unbearable with the two rolls of parchment describing and naming the properties of a Yeti. Anyway, Cassidy was enhanced by the level of decoration; enormous pumpkins that could be the size of a baby elephant, dancing skeletons with live vampire bats weaving in and out of their rigidity bones whilst they were dancing with velvet top hats and wooden canes... but the look on Professor Cane's face, it was nor excitement or hatred, it was disgust with all of the laughter going on that he was acting like a Dementor just waiting to swoop down and suck all the happiness out of everyone and eventually, destroy them...

Otherwise, the feast was magnificent. Plates were filled with candy-filled pumpkins, toffee apples, black cauldrons of big lollipops with flavors such as strawberry, raspberry, watermelon, apple, orange, gooseberry, grapefruit, marshmallow and lemon, carrot cake, sugar bats, orange frosted pumpkin cake, pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, sugar mice, licorice snakes that sprayed sherbet and a great toffee castle cake decorated with buttons that looks suspiciously like smarties with strawberry and rainbow colored sprinkles and of course, mint humbugs. As most of these were different from last year, she wanted to try them all. She grabbed one candy-filled pumpkin, one toffee apple, every flavor of lollipop, one carrot cake (which was delicious considering she doesn't like most carrot cake), five sugar bats (they were tiny!), a piece of orange frosted pumpkin cake, two pumpkin pasties, a couple of cauldron cakes, ten sugar mice (they kept on running away), 4 licorice snakes, a piece of the scrumptious toffee cake and a couple of mint humbugs. It all tasted lovely considering it wasn't a proper feast. Cassidy left the table after most student had left, and conveniently enough, Lola got up as well. Cassidy, who did not wish to walk with Lola, walked twice as fast and used as many shortcuts to Ravenclaw as possible and answered the riddle at top speed (_What is lighter than air_), got changed in fast motion and pretended to be fast asleep when Lola arrived into the dormitory.

x

Cassidy woke up at 5:00 AM when it was still dark and peered over to Lola's bed to make sure that she was fast asleep. She got dressed smoothly and quickly and went into the common room. Nobody was awake, which was a relief as Cassidy didn't fancy talking to anyone. Instead she got a brown owl who landed on the table and stuck its leg out. Cassidy reached into her pocket and found a silver sickle

"Keep the change." She said hushily, placing the coin into a pouch and tuck the paper from the owl and the owl flew away. Cassidy opened the Daily Prophet to the deaths and disappearances.

_**MUGGLE**__** DISAPPEARANCES/DEATHS.**__****_

Lydia Heronie: died age 42

_Rihannon Heronie: died age 18_

_Ella Heronie: died age 16_

_Matthew Heronie: died age 45_

_Elladora Well: died age 55_

_Thomas Well: died age 58_

_Hazel Well: died age 32_

_James Well: died age 34_

_Helena Well: died age 12_

_Roxanne Well: died age 15_

_Alex Well: died age 18_

_Katrina Oakman: disappeared age 17, Hazel eyes and long blonde hair. Last seen; Manchester._

_Daniel Henley: disappeared age 22, Blue eyes and blond curly hair. Last seen; Bradford._

**____********_If you have any evidence or know the where-abouts of these people then please contact the muggle police or the Ministry of Magic and they will consult the muggle authorities._**

_13 deaths... 13 the unlucky number, last time it was 7. There's something happening here and it's cauing a pattern, I know it is. _Cassidy thought desperately.


	20. Chapter 19

[Authors note: I know that my story isn't very exciting yet, but give or take a few Months. After all, after her second year, it's the third year for her and the Marauder era begins. I might even change the story type to the Marauder era until it ends. I never thought I would be writing about the Marauder era but there you go. Also just a nice reminder that I'm keeping this story canonical, even though I ship Snily. But right now, I'm staying in second year with Cassidy where it's boring, so feel free join us later.]

* * *

It was a November morning, covered in snow. Cassidy was sitting in the common room, in front of the fire. She had gotten up extra early for this. She had mountains of homework on this Saturday morning, that it was becoming unreasonable. Professor Cane's essay on how to disarm was ridiculous as he insisted all of them did with 5 rolls of parchment in for the next lesson. Thank God Cassidy had finally finished it. From 6 am to 1 pm it took her. And she wasn't going to let anyone copy her and so she kept it on her at all times so no one can sneak a peek. It was like she was being possessed by a vampire to still be awake after this much work. She was in the library more times than necessary, and she was barely getting any sleep by being the last to leave the common room at night and the earliest to be there in the morning. Other students, especially the ones in different houses, admired how she always got her homework done in time. She purely replied 'I guess I'm just on top of my game.' Yet, she admitted to herself that this lack of sleep wasn't doing any good for anybody so on a Saturday every week, she did her homework. She also did it on a Wednesday just before Astronomy and dinner, yet she sometimes did it at the dinner table too. There was no escaping from the masses of it, it seemed like it was under the gemino curse but different words and titles, paragraphs multiplying...

x

Cassidy was still up at 1 am on a Sunday finishing all of her homework. She and Lola had decided that it would be best for them to be at least be friends again as Cassidy agreed that the whole 'dark mark' was some stupid mistake and had long moved past it.

"Cassidy."

"Mhm?" She was curled up in front of the fire on the most comfortable armchair, finishing her charms homework.

"You do forgive me, don't you?" Lola asked.

"Lola, we've been through this a thousand times -"

"I know, but it's comforting to make sure."

"If it makes you feel any better, I do forgive you. I never expected us to have the same choices."

"Nor did I."

There was a short pause.

"I think I'll be going to bed now," said Lola packing away her homework. Cassidy gave a yawn and a big strech.

"Me too," she replied. She felt relieved that she could have a huge lie-in later on today. She looked forward to it. Cassidy got to her feet, put her now finished charms homework in her bag and climbed silently with Lola into the girls dormitory and got dressed as quietly as they could. They both got into bed and Cassidy fell asleep almost instantly.

x

Professor Caine became terminally ill suddenly with spattergroit during the early December term. He wont be teaching for the rest of the year, to the relief of everyone. Slytherin's thought he was the best thing that had happened to this place.

"I'm going to miss him, you know," Cassidy overhead Roxanne Weatherly in the Great Hall one day, she was a Pure-Blood Slytherin. She had reddish ginger hair and silver stone called eyes. "It's a shame he couldn't have driven Dumbledore out of the place, it would have been a lot more intresting than the load of waffle he lets his professors to teach us." A lot of people laughed, as she was popular among them.

"If I didn't know better, Weatherly, then I would suggest that you would watch your back. You have no idea who could be listening to you, never mind unwittingly saying that exact statement in public," snarked Cassidy. There was a very audible 'ooo'.

"Got your knickers in a twist, Potter?" taunted Weatherly.

"No, but you sure have."

"OOOOO!" many of the people had favour in Cassidy than Roxanne.

"Well, _Potter_, I suggest to YOU that you would watch your back."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe so, what is it to you?"

"Well what it's to me is that you obviously have no idea that all of these people watching us have so much better connections with _me _so they'd rather that I'd out-smart you because you aren't as clever as you seem."

"Cleverness has no place for my priorities."

"Un-witty choice for the future death eater over here."

With that, Roxanne flung her bag over her shoulder and stormed out of the Great Hall. Everybody cheered.


End file.
